


Un regalo especial

by NaySG3



Series: SenGen Week 2020 - By Nay [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sengen Week (Dr. STONE), Sengen Week 2020 (Dr. STONE)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaySG3/pseuds/NaySG3
Summary: Gen se enfrenta a un gran problema que el mismo originó, después de haber sugerido la construcción del observatorio, ahora ¿que otro regalo podría impresionar igual o más a Senku? Aunque no se da cuenta aún de lo verdaderamente importante por demostrar: su gratitud.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020 - By Nay [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081808
Kudos: 32





	Un regalo especial

Gen tenía un problema. 

Se acercaba peligrosamente una fecha muy importante no solo para él, sino para todos, al menos para los aldeanos que estaban enterados.

El Día de la Piedra...4 de enero...El cumpleaños de Senku.

El año pasado había incentivado a la Aldea Ishigami en apoyarlo para la construcción del telescopio y observatorio como regalo de cumpleaños y agradecimiento hacia Senku, dejando las expectativas muy altas para el próximo obsequio.

Y sabía que no podría contar completamente con el apoyo de todos en la construcción de algo complejo (que no tenía idea que podría ser) porque se encontraban ahora más ocupados ayudando en lo que se pudiera en invierno con la construcción de Perseo. 

"¿Qué podría hacer? prácticamente Senku puede construirse lo que él quiera si se lo propone, mmm" Se decía así mismo, mientras caminaba por los senderos cercanos a la Aldea, recolectando algunas hierbas y setas que hayan sobrevivido al frío.

"Flores... No creo encontrar algo con este clima... Algún material... Ya tiene de todo después de haber construido una mina...mmm"

"¿Confesarle tus sentimientos?"

"¿Mis sentimientos? Me encantaría pero no quiero que..." Gen se congela ante la repuesta proveniente detrás suyo, girando de inmediato.

"Ukyo-chan...¿Me...me estabas escuchando?" Preguntó, temiendo la repuesta.

"Agradece que haya sido mi turno en patrullar la zona, ya que no medias en absoluto el volumen de tu voz si es que querías ocultarlo"

Ukyo estaba enterado de los sentimientos de Gen por Senku. En más de una ocasión incentivo a qué no los guardara y los compartiera con el científico, contradiciendo Gen al decir que, aunque no le corresponda, no quiere distraer a Senku tratando de rechazarlo sin que fuera tan doloroso o que cambie su relación actual.

"Sabes que eso está fuera de discusión Ukyo-chan"

"En fin, ¿Estás pensando en qué regalarle a Senku? Me enteré que en tres días es su cumpleaños"

"Si" suspira angustiado "Llevo días pensando en que podría ser, el observatorio le encantó, pero no sé si cualquier cosa después de eso lo impresione"

"Cualquier cosa que venga de ti a él le encantará, no lo pienses demasiado"

"Eso no ayuda de mucho" Suspiró cansado mientras se sentaba en un tronco sentado. 

"Yo solo te diré que mientras sea algo sincero, es suficiente para expresar tu gratitud" Mencionó, dando media vuelta para seguir patrullando "Cuando lo hayas decidido puedes decirme, estimo mucho a Senku y estaré encantado en ayudar"

"Gracias Ukyo-chan" Se despide, quedando solo con sus dudas "Algo sincero...claro, viniendo del mentalista que pregonó ser alguien superficial no es tan creíble"

Se levanta de su lugar para seguir con su andar por los alrededores, topándose con una pequeña zona algo escondida entre los arbustos y rocas, encontrando, al parecer, flores de lavanda.

"Bueno, me servirán en algún momento" Dicho eso, recolecta unas cuantas ramas y decide regresar a la aldea.

\-----------------------

Al llegar a la aldea, deja su canasta con lo recolectado a los aldeanos, casi todo, las flores de lavanda prefirió conservarlas por si acaso. 

"Has regresado mentalista" 

"Senku-chan, hola ¿Acaso estabas preocupado por mi?~ Inquiere de forma juguetona. Una de las ventajas de aparentar ser un tipo superficial es que puede coquetear con Senku sin un toque de nerviosismo, ya que lo más seguro es que no lo tome en serio.

"Como digas mentalista" Menciona desinteresado, limpiando su oreja con el meñique "Si solo tienes tiempo para molestar, entonces puedes ir con Francois y ayudar a envasar alimentos"

"Eres muy cruel conmigo" Fingió molestia "Solo porque se trata de Francois, iré a ayudar" 

"Deja de fingir y ve~" Aquello ultimo lo dijo entre un bostezo largo, para después tallarse los ojos, acción notada por Gen, donde con más detalle observó las bolsas debajo de sus ojos 'Seguramente sigue desvelándose' prefirió guardar su comentario, no era un secreto que Senku era muy necio y solo lo ignoraría.

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunta Senku quien nota el silencio inusual de Gen.

"¿Ah? No, no pasa nada Senku-chan, iré con Francois-chan. Hasta luego~" Dice finalmente para ir a la cocina, dejando a Senku algo desconcertado. 

Ya en la cabaña destinada solo para la cocina de Francois, le pide las indicaciones de lo que está haciendo y procede a ayudar. Durante el proceso, Gen vuelve a pensar en que aun no tiene idea de que preparar para el cumpleaños de Senku. Él usualmente ya estaría haciendo plática a para aligerar el trabajo, pero esta vez el lugar era silencioso. 

"¿Algo le aqueja Gen-sama? Lo veo preocupado" Gen da un respingo de sorpresa, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos. 

"Creo a ti no puedo ocultarte nada, eres muy perspicaz ¿no es así?"

"¿Es sobre el cumpleaños de Senku-sama?"

"Si...llegó más rápido de lo que pensé y estoy totalmente en blanco en que puedo regalarle. Quiero que sea igual o más elaborado que el observatorio"

"¿Porqué tendría que serlo?" Gen vio con duda

"¿A que te refieres, Francois-chan?"

"Mientras el obsequio esté cargado con la misma intensidad de gratitud y cariño que quiere demostrarle, no veo porque tiene que ser algo muy complejo, lo importante es el mensaje que quiera hacerle llegar"

"Es lo mismo que me dijo Ukyo-chan..."

Gen se quedó un momento pensativo, solo estaba considerando lo material pero no lo verdaderamente importante, expresar la gratitud hacia Senku de él y todos, así que finalmente tuvo a una idea.

"Tienes razón, de verdad fue de mucha ayuda hablar contigo, ya se lo que tengo que hacer, pero... ¿me ayudarías? Por favor Francois-chan, se que tienes mucho trabajo, pero no podría hacerlo sin ti" Se inclina, juntando las manos en forma de súplica. 

"Por su puesto Gen-sama, será un placer ayudarle...entonces ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer?"

"Te lo agradezco~ y bueno, este es el plan..."

\-----------------------

Gen se dedicó a reunir pequeños grupos de personas para explicar su plan, obvio no siendo notado por el mismo Senku. Todos, sin objetar, apoyaron su idea y ayudar en lo posible. Asistió con Kaseki para pedir su ayuda en un proyecto junto con el equipo de costura y con Chrome para mantener a Senku ocupado, evitando que fuera a revisar el avance de los demás. Por su lado, trabajó en su cabaña con la lavanda que había encontrado lo más rápido que pudo. 

El día tan esperado llegó. Todos los aldeanos se encaminaron hacia el Ex-Imperio de Tsukasa desde muy temprano antes de que Senku despertara. Ukyo sugirió que fuera Gen quien llevara a Senku, regresando él solo a la aldea una vez que el último aldeano fuera llevado con los demás. 

Gen sube las escaleras que llevan al observatorio, encontrando a Senku dormido sobre su mesita de trabajo, lo más probable es que ni si quiera notó el momento en que se durmió. Se acerca, arrodillándose junto a el para sacudirlo suavemente.

"Senku-chan despierta, ya amaneció"

"Solo un poco más....mentalista~" balbuceó en respuesta

"Quisiera dejarte descansar, pero te necesitan en el Ex-Imperio de Tsukasa-chan" 

"¿Paso algo?" Se incorporó de inmediato, ganando un ligero mareo por levantarse de golpe.

"Nada malo, no me dieron muchos detalles por teléfono...anda, lo demás ya están en camino, nosotros nos iremos en coche"

"Esta bien, vayámonos entonces" Listo con su abrigo, ambos bajaron del observatorio y encaminándose en el coche. 

El camino es tranquilo y ameno, Gen distrajo a Senku con comentarios sobre los avances que tienen con los preparativos del Perseo, esperando no levantar sospechas.

"Gen..." El mencionado voltea un poco sin perder el camino de vista "Este año...¿no habrá algún tipo de sorpresa?"

Gen derrapa un poco el coche por la impresión, haciendo que ambos griten, pero Gen toma el control nuevamente.

"¿P-porqué preguntas? Acaso esperabas otro regalo de nuestra parte" Logra ocultar su nerviosismo con su respuesta acusadora.

"B-bueno..." Ahora es quien balbucea nervioso "Solo fue curiosidad, de ti sabes que se puede esperar de todo"

"No lo negaré Senku-chan~ pero lamento decirte que puede que haya ocasiones en que no es así"

"Eso pensé" insatisfecho con su respuesta, decidió no preguntar más. No es que tenga que confesar que ha estado algo ansioso los últimos días, aún está muy presente el recuerdo del observatorio, ser secuestrado por Magma y...del breve momento en que solo existía él y Gen confesando su admiración. Una ligera sonrisa apareció sin percatarse ante aquel recuerdo. 

"Llegamos Senku-chan~" Ambos bajan del coche, encaminándose a la zona principal 

"Ok mentalista, cual es la urgen..."

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SENKU!" Todo el Reino de la Ciencia gritó emocionado, lanzando papeles de colores y recibiéndolo con un pastel, sostenido por Suika mientras que Yo y Magma sostenían una pancarta que escribía "Felicidades Senku".

Senku sin poder articular una palabra de la impresión, solo atinó a decir un sincero "Gracias" acompañado de una risueña sonrisa.

"¡Abrazo grupal!" Taiju gritó, haciendo que los que se encontraban más cerca, encerraran a Senku en un afectuoso abrazo, felicitándolo. 

"Maldito mentalista, me engañaste" Mencionó, volteando a ver donde se encontraba Gen, quien solo observaba la escena.

"¿Acaso no es esa mi especialidad, mi querido Senku-chan?" Sonrió divertido 

"Ven aquí"

"...¿Eh?" Fue jalado por Senku, integrándolo al abrazo grupal.

Se decidió parar solo por esa ocasión las actividades pendientes, pasando a celebrar del festejo. El equipo de Kaseki y Yuzuriha sorprendió a todos con la fabricación de patines para el hielo (idea de Gen) para disfrutar del lago cercano que se encontraba completamente congelado. Ryusui no tardó en presumir sus habilidades de patinaje, siendo ignorado completamente. Ukyo se dedicó a enseñar a los niños y aldeanos como utilizarlos. 

"¿No vendrás Senku-chan?" Gen se acercó, encontrando a Senku sentado en una banca que colocaron cerca del lago "¿No me digas que no sabes patinar?"

"¿Y qué si no se? ¿Vas a ser quien me enseñe, Gen Sensei?"

Gen solo rodó los ojos y tomo de las manos a Senku, llevándolo a la pista y uniéndose a los demás. 

El festejo siguió toda la tarde, terminando con un banquete, cortesía de Francois. Algunas personas siguieron cerca de una fogata bebiendo un poco, mientras que otros aldeanos fueron a dormir, compartiendo refugio con las personas de la era moderna, ya estaba muy oscuro para regresar y decidieron partir por la mañana. 

Senku se encontraba afuera de una de las cuevas que eligió para descansar, observando a quienes seguían abajo festejando. 

"¿Listo para dormir, Senku-chan?" Gen llegó a paso lento, colocándose a un lado de este. 

"De nuevo lo hiciste Gen"

"¿Hacer qué?" Comento con fingida inocencia 

"No te hagas el tonto...todo esto..." señalo con la mirada el festejo debajo de ellos.

"No fui solo yo Senku-chan, todos también apoyaron...como te dije hace un año, todos, incluyéndome, es nuestra forma de agradecer todo lo que has hecho" Aprovechando la oscuridad, toma valor y fija su mirada hacia el científico, quien observaba hacia el cielo con serenidad. 

"Creo que nunca te lo dije mentalista" Se gira completamente hacia Gen, tomando su típica postura con las manos en la cadera.

"¿Qué cosa?" Lo imita, quedando frente a frente. 

"Muchas gracias...por hoy...por el observatorio, gracias de verdad" Le dedico una sincera sonrisa y Gen juró que evitará a toda costa que esa sonrisa se pierda.

"No tienes porque agradecerlo Senku-chan, como te dije, fueron todos" Desvió un poco su mirada, empezaba a sentir su rostro cálido.

"Por su puesto mentalista"

"De lo que si soy únicamente responsable, es de esto" Tomo valor y de su abrigó sacó un paquete envuelto en papel color lila y amarrado con una cinta muy sencilla, el cual ofreció a Senku.

"¿Otro regalo? Estas lleno de sorpresas, mago estafador" Dijo mientras lo recibía "¿Puedo abrirlo aquí?

"Claro, tampoco es la gran cosa" 

Senku quito la cinta, desenvolviendo el regalo y desvelando una pequeña caja de madera. Levantó su tapa y encontró varios sobres, al parecer de té. Lo atrajo a su nariz e inhaló.

"Es..." 

"Lavanda, encontré algunas flores que sobrevivieron al clima hace unos días... espero te ayuden con tus problemas de sueño" 

"Lo notaste entonces" Dijo mientras cerraba la tapa

"Todos notarían esas enormes ojeras Senku-chan~ además no siempre estaré cerca para obligarte a dormir, así que espero los utilices" 

"¿Pero quién me recordará tomarlo mentalista?" inquirió burlón "Aunque esté en el observatorio, nadie te asegura que ya me dormí o tomé el té"

"No puedo estar todo el tiempo asegurándome que debes tomar tus descansos, yo también tengo que dormir"

"En ese caso..." dirige su vista nuevamente hacia el cielo, visiblemente nervioso "Puedes quedarte a dormir en el observatorio..." Sus rostro comienza a arder "Así no olvidaré tomar mis descansos o de preparar el té"

Gen se encuentra paralizado por unos segundos ¿Acaba de escuchar bien? Senku le ofrece prácticamente vivir con él, en el observatorio... no quiere hacerse ilusiones, pero la vista de este momento, con un Senku notablemente nervioso también no ayuda a despejar esas posibilidades. 

"¿E-estás seguro? Digo...es tu propio espacio"

"Del cual también tienes completo derecho, ayudaste a construirlo ¿no?, además así se liberaría una cabaña en la aldea, pudiéndola utilizar para otras personas o como una bodega"

"Claro, eso sería lógico..."

Ambos no despejan la vista del cielo y del suelo, siendo Senku el que gira su vista nuevamente hacia Gen.

"¿Y? ¿Aceptarías mentalista?" Gen no sabe si el brillo en la mirada de Senku es más intensa o solo es su imaginación, pero esbozando una sonrisa, asiente.

"Si, Senku-chan"

Ambos, con una mirada de complicidad, dirigen su vista hacia los aldeanos, mañana regresarían todos a sus actividades nuevamente y Senku seguramente se enfrascaría en el trabajo, pero ahora Gen tenía totalmente libertad de llevarse a Senku a descansar al observatorio, el lugar que representó el amor y lealtad a su científico.

**Author's Note:**

> Día 7
> 
> ¡Al fin! 
> 
> Pude terminar a tiempo y esto se lo debo a todos los que han seguido mis historias aquí y por wattpad (estoy como @Sak_Shao). De verdad estoy muy agradecida con todos, en un inicio quise participar principalmente por amor a esta pareja tan linda, pero me impresioné bastante por los mensajes que recibí de gratitud y felicitaciones. 
> 
> Finaliza este evento, pero espero pronto regresar con más historias.
> 
> Nuevamente gracias y hasta pronto.


End file.
